


Mad Parents

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mad [2]
Category: Mad Father (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una mia reinterpretazione di come Monika si è innamorata del marito.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una festa in zucca” - Challenge di Halloween” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 20. X muore durante la festa.





	Mad Parents

Mad Parents

 

Una serie di lanterne e carillon, ricoperti di piume nere, ondeggiavano dal soffitto.

Monika sorrise, piegando di lato il capo, guardando l’uomo raddrizzarsi gli occhiali, le cui lenti riflettevano le luci delle torce brillando.

“Oh, come sei bella nella tranquillità della morte. Un sorriso sereno, come quello di una bambola” disse il dottore. Estrasse il pugnale dal corpo della vittima.

Monika si portò una mano al petto, facendo ondeggiare i seni prosperosi, guardando il cadavere della gemella.

“Non credevamo che avremmo avuto visite così gradite in questa festa di Halloween. Ci sentivamo così sole dalla morte dei miei genitori… Che fortuna per mia sorella essere morta proprio durante la festa che preferiva” ammise.

Il giovane uomo si voltò verso di lei e le puntò contro il pugnale.

“Ora tocca a te” disse.

Le iridi blu intenso di Monika brillarono, mentre la giovane si portava due dita alle labbra piene.

“Davvero? Che emozione.

Sei venuto anche per me?” chiese Monika. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise, assumendo un’espressione gioiosa.

Alfred le accarezzò la guancia con la lama.

“Non sei spaventata? Disgustata?” chiese.

I lunghi capelli ondeggiarono intorno al viso di Monika.

“Assolutamente no. Io credo che sia così affascinante, di un uomo come te me ne potrei solo innamorare. Vorrei tanto non fossi venuto solo per una fugace festa e mi dispiace di morire solo perché ho potuto passare così poco tempo con una persona così affascinante” ammise la giovane.

Il dottore le prese il mento con la mano, guardandola con interesse.

“Nessuna delle mie vittime si è mai comportata così. Temevano tutte la morte, anche quelle più riconoscenti” disse. Premette con foga le sue labbra su quelle di lei.

Monika chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò con trasporto, lasciando che la lingua di lui invadesse la sua bocca.

Lo scienziato si staccò da lei e la guardò sorridergli.

“Allora vieni con me, passeremo molto più tempo insieme” le propose. Le prese la mano e la condusse con sé.

Monika lo seguì docilmente.

“Io mi chiamo Monika” si presentò.

“Alfred Drevis” rispose lui.

La pioggia iniziò a scendere, lavando il sangue dal pugnale e dal camice di lui, creando delle immense pozzanghere nel giardino della casa.

“Drevis, un cognome così melodioso che chiunque vorrebbe poterlo possedere. Per me, però, è già un dono averti conosciuto” ammise Monika.

“Sai… Potrei addirittura renderti la mia sposa” decise Alfred.

 


End file.
